bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mit Urnbac
'''Mit Urnbac '''is one of the 32 contestants in the BNHA OCT5, selected by judge "MastahKun." Bio: Mit was raised by his single mother, who he also got his quirk from.Despite his mother working very hard, he still lived in poor conditions most of his life. despite that he worked his entire life and trained to become a hero, Not necessarily to help his mother, but more to be able to escape his poor life to be able to live a more care free and independent life and help his mother too if he can. Mit grew up trying to be as independent as possible while still trying not to make his mother's life harder. He mainly thinks about self gain. If he can gain something by doing "selfless" things, even if the gain is in the long run, he will do it (the main example being becoming a hero in the first place). He tries to keep appearing as a good person, so he will not risk his image for small gain. While not publicly doing bad things to others, he tends to get involved in doing some more sketchy things for self gain, but will avoid doing completely illegal things to not risk the life he is building towards. before high school he tended much more to get in fights and did worse things for his gain, but after starting his main path to become a hero he stopped most of what he did until he gets a better grounding as a hero. Quirk: Mit can make a surface perfectly bouncy: if an object hits it returns in the opposite direction with an equal force at an equal angle with the surface, but also not transferring any force to the bouncy object. The bouncy object interacts with the environment as if every other object is bouncy. Mit can apply this to any surface with a surface area of up to 30 m2 by touching it (with his arms or legs), and it will apply for a minute with no option of cancelling before, and only use it on up to 3 objects at a time. The time limit for living surfaces is 20 seconds. Mit can also make parts of his body perfectly bouncy. Either both of his arms, both of his legs, torso or head, with a time limit of a minute, only 2 parts at a time and with a recharge of half a minute for a limb that was made bouncy, and also can't stop the effect before. An important thing to remember about interacting with the bouncy object is that they don't actually interact physically with the environment. This mainly means that newton's third law doesn't apply: An object that hits hit won't feel force on the opposite direction of where it applied force to the object. For example that means that on a bouncy floor you won't gain speed by applying force backwards, but by adding force forwards to your existing force, for example by kicking the ground. if an object already touches the bouncy object it will interact normally with it until it loses touch with it. You don't actually touch a bouncy object since no force is actually being transferred so there isn't any real interaction. that also means that quirks that need to touch something to activate (including this quirk) won't actually work on bouncy objects (it also means that if Mit's hand is bouncy, it can't be used to make other objects bouncy). Techniques: Bounce trap: Making the entire surface area of someone bouncy, so they can't affect the environment and only bounce around, but also practically invulnerable so it can be also used to help an ally. his usual time limit of 10 seconds for living things applies. Trampoline- By either making a surface or his legs bouncy, by applying force with each fall he can bounce higher and higher to reach very high places. Bouncy castle - Mit makes the ground below him in his area bouncy. While it is still possible to maneuver on the ground, without being used to it or being very adaptable, it is hard to change direction or speeds without completely losing balance. Since Mit has trained much on bouncy floors, he actually increases his maneuvering ability, by applying mainly horizontal forces with each bounce to change his direction but barely change his height. Perfect ball: Basically bounce trap on himself. because he uses on himself he keeps it on for 30 seconds, but after can't use on himself for 30 seconds. Fighting Style: While actually dealing damage will usually come down to physical attacks, Mit's main way of fighting is putting his opponents at a disadvantage by making them lose their balance and control and making it hard for them to actually damage him with their hits. A preferred hand to hand style is to make his hands bouncy and use his legs for fighting, so he is a bit more trained for fighting with his legs and blocking with arms, but can still perform with his legs bouncy. Stats: Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5